criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Antony
General Mark Antony (83 BCE-47 BCE) was a suspect in the murder investigations of Chieftain Katurix in Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) and High Priest Pelagios in A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) before being murdered in Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time). Profile Antony was a 46-year-old general of the Roman Republic. He had short black hair adorned with a silver laurel wreath. He wore navy blue body armor with a silver-plated insignia of an Aegis over a blue tunic. Additionally, he sported brown fur over his shoulders. In his first appearance, it is known that Antony ate gooseberries and used soap and chalk. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he was good at archery and and knew chemistry. Events of Criminal Case Stranded in Gaul Antony became a suspect after Zara and the player learned that he was in the medical tent. Commending the player for solving Caesar's murder, he was asked about Chieftain Katurix's murder. He said that the murder had sped up the negotiations between the Gauls and the Romans, which pleased him as he equated the Gauls' peace agreement to their surrender to the Roman Empire. Antony was spoken to again about his poem from Caesar which had been found in the Gallic village. He told the team that Katurix had stolen the poem from him, greatly angering him. He then branded the Gauls as sneaks and schemers. Antony was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Venextos for Katurix's murder. After the team failed to find the gold needed to fix their time machine, Zara and the player questioned Antony about the location of the gold. He informed the team that Octavian had ordered them to hand over their spoils, meaning that the gold had been transported to Rome. A Greek Tragedy Antony became a suspect again after Zara and the player learned that he was in Greece on his way to reunite with Queen Cleopatra, his girlfriend, in Egypt. When questioned, he told the team that he had never seen the victim, only stopping in Greece to acquire a souvenir for Cleopatra. He then asked the team about their investigation in Rome and ranted about Octavian parading the spoils of war that Antony had earned as if they were his own. Antony was spoken to again about his ominous message to the victim. He expressed his dissatisfaction with Pelagios as, when using him as a medium to consult Zeus about the future prospects of Egypt, Pelagios had suggested that things would go awry for him. He then told the team that everyone knew that he was never to be told that he would fail. Antony was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Zosime for Pelagios' murder. Later, he requested the team's help in retrieving an important message from Egypt that had been lost in the garden. After Penelope decoded the message, Jack and the player relayed the message that "Octavian will burn Egypt" to Antony. Deeply angered, Antony told the team that he would leave for Egypt at once and face Octavian in battle. Murder details Relationship with suspects Killer and motives The killer turned out to be his girlfriend, Queen Cleopatra. Trivia *Antony is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Outside the Criminal Case universe, Mark Antony was a Roman politician and general who played a critical role in the transformation of the Roman Republic. Case appearances *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) Gallery CleopatraTravelinTimeC296.png|Cleopatra, Antony's late girlfriend and killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims